Venta de chicas
by Pitukel
Summary: El tan esperado día por todos los chicos al fin llegó, un año entero ahorrando para llenar las billeteras y luchar con la mejor puja por la chica de sus sueños y poder tenerla durante un día entero, las chicas de poder ganar algo para sus clases extra-escolares y, tal vez, ser compradas por el chico que les gusta, ¡Preparen sus carteras, la venta de chicas da comienzo! Multiparejas


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

− **Gaara/Hinata**

 **Parejas secundarias:**

 **−Ino/Sai**

 **−Naruto/Sakura/Lee**

 **−Neji/Tenten**

 **Advertencias de este one-shot:**

 **−AU**

 **−Posible vocabulario vulgar y malsonante**

 **−Mucho dialogo**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gritos, silbidos, palmadas y música.

El jolgorio que reinaba en esos momentos en aquel lugar era inaudito, la cantidad de ruido y conversaciones altas, emocionadas, que se escuchaban por todo el gimnasio del instituto, era inmenso. Un lugar en el que solo se solían escuchar conferencias o los gritos sobre la flor de la juventud del profesor Gai a la hora de sus clases de deporte, hoy día, se encontraba a rebosar por algo muy distinto a una reunión o asamblea configurada por la directora.

Los alumnos y profesorado encargados de organizar y llevar a cabo el evento del lugar, arrastraban y colocaban en filas rectas las sillas donde todos deberían tomar asiento una vez terminaran de concluir los arreglos, aunque se estimaba que ese año muchísimos se quedarían en pie porque cada curso que pasaba, uno tras otro, tal acontecimiento recibía cada vez más fans y apogeo.

La fila de estudiantes esperando fuera del pabellón rodeaba todo el recinto, y era conocido por ser uno de los institutos más grandes del país.

Unos cuantos chicos de último grado llevaron consigo un par de escaleras, acompañadas por un grupo de colegialas del mismo curso que traían enormes cajas llenas de adornos caseros hechos en la clase de labores que tendrían que colocar las participantes y sus compañeros de grupos extracurriculares.

Se abrieron los portones del gimnasio para permitirles entrar y llevar todo lo necesario para dar el ultimátum a los preparativos. Tomando los maestros a cargo de la seguridad al par de cotillas y escandalosos que intentaron colarse mezclados entre los que entraban. Generando los dos problemáticos del lugar, los siempre castigados por trastadas, una discusión con los docentes de guardia sobre falta de derechos para el alumnado o abuso de poder sobre los débiles.

Acercaron algunas de las cajas al escenario, donde un grupo de jóvenes de segundo año alisaban bien las cortinas largas de negra tela de efecto seda antes de colocar alrededor las flores de papel blancas y malva. Intentando relajar a la más nerviosa del grupo que agachada, doblando bien los pliegues, intentaba relajarse de lo que le esperaba en una hora.

−Tomad, acabamos de terminar las ultimas guirnaldas de flores ahora- dijo una de las mayores, amigas de ellas, al tiempo que abría la caja y se las empujaba, subiéndose al escenario de un empujón de sus pies gracias a un salto enérgico −¿Ya sabéis en que turno van a salir? Yo soy la ocho.

−¡Sí, la número uno!- gritó emocionada Ino girando sobre sí misma, haciendo volar las flores de papel a su alrededor al tenerlas en brazos, eufórica −Estoy entusiasmada, el año pasado quise participar, pero no nos dejaban a las de primer año, así que hoy es mi día. Tiene que serlo al salir la primera.

−Yo saldré antes de ti, Tenten, soy la séptima- Sakura se agachó, a tomar los adornos y a colocarlos con cuidado en los bajos que había dejado preparados su tímida amiga mientras esperaban a que llegaran las de último curso, sonriéndole tranquilizadora al verla temerosa – Este año va a ser increíble, las del club de cálculo han hecho paletas de números hasta para mil personas porque el año pasado con quinientos se quedaron muy cortos. Perdieron dinero porque muchos chicos no pudieron pujar.

−Por supuesto que este año tienen que hacer más números, yo estoy en la puja, los chicos se pelearan por mí- la rubia se echó su larga cola hacía atrás, con la cabeza bien alta y posando coqueta al ponerse una grade flor individual en el pelo –Voy a ser la que más ganancias proporcione al instituto.

Todas quedaron en silencio al escucharla hablar, sabían que su amiga era presumida y algo egocéntrica, pero nunca esperaron que lo fuera tanto. Bajaron la cabeza sin tener ganas de contestar eso, una por temor y vergüenza a molestar a su amiga y otra por no tener ganas de iniciar una segura pelea si se le ponían los pies en tierra.

Eran ya años de amistad y sabía qué pasaría si osaba contradecir sus palabras o darle un golpe de realidad. Mejor callada, así nadie sufriría de pitido de oídos por sus chillidos indignados.

Aunque no todas del grupo que formaban el cuarteto de amigas compartía los mismos pensamientos.

−Baja un poco los humos y el ego, que luego la caída te dolerá menos- fue palpable el sarcasmo en su tono de voz, mientras colocaba el atril para poder adornarlo tras dejar al técnico de sonido enchufar el micrófono y hacer su pruebas. Se agachó hasta otra caja tomando más guirnalda –No te hagas ilusiones porque luego el golpe será demasiado fuerte.

−¿Me estás diciendo que no soy lo suficiente guapa ni interesante como para que pujen por mí? –quiso saber indignada apretando los puños y mirando cuan veneno la coronilla rosa de su mejor amiga- rival en todo lo que una pueda pensar que puede retarse.

−No te he dicho fea y aburrida, pero si quieres darte por aludida, adelante –volteó a verla con un brillo burlesco en sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa ladina. Se puso en pie cuando el encargado de la eliminación terminó con una de las escaleras y se las entregó para que hicieran uso ahora –Además, yo ganaré más que tú.

−¿Tú, ganarme, con que tetas si no tienes? Solo puedes presumir de frente y del enorme culo que tienes.

En la frente de la susodicha pareció inflarse una vena, demostrando que ese comentario borde y falto de tacto había sido bajo, tanto que pensaba responderle con uno tan o peor que ese.

−Claro, y como tú no tienes nada que ofrecer y eres más fea que un mono afeitado, te cubres la cara con el fleco- cruzó los brazos, poniendo uno al instante sobre su pecho en una pose teatral de dramatismo − Gracias, nos haces un grandísimo favor a todos.

−Serás…

 _Se acabó tranquilidad_ , pensaron a la vez las dos que se mantenían calladas y aparte de del par ahora que empezarían a pelear la una con la otra por algo tan infantil como querer ser mejor en algo que iba destinado en un común. Obtener ingresos para el centro, ¿Cómo si no podían pagar los nuevos materiales para los clubes? ¿O reponer algún objeto importante como una silla o mesa de clase o tal vez un par de probetas del laboratorio tras salir sus alborotados amigos de dicha asignatura?

Lo bueno era que no solo ellas pringaban en el evento, en invierno les tocaría a los chicos del instituto ser subastados, porque todo era equitativo, no solo ellas iban a recaudar dinero así. Y en ese día estaban seguras que también competirían por quien pujaba más alto a la hora de adquirir.

En fin, ya era tanto el tiempo conociéndose que no se sorprendían, al contrario, era ya monotonía el verlas y oírlas pelearse por cosas triviales de las que incluso discutiría un niño de seis años. Incluso sentían extraño el día que no discutían, faltaba algo.

La castaña se acercó a ayudar a su silenciosa amiga con las guirnaldas altas, sosteniéndole la escalera y pasándole una nueva ristra de flores cuando terminaba con una, ignorando por completo ambas la pelea verbal tras sus espaldas que poco faltaba para pasar a una batalla física.

No querían verse envueltas en el meollo cuando un profesor viniera preguntando por el alboroto. Quedaba poco para las vacaciones de verano como para ser castigadas con deberes extra.

Recordaban que Kiba y Naruto se pelearon el año pasado por una tontería de las de siempre, una tan absurda que todas olvidaron porque no merecía la pena recordar, Kakashi tuvo que separarlos por el escándalo que armaron y el barullo de chicos a su alrededor antes de que se destrozaran los uniformes y les obligó entregar, después de vacaciones, una redacción de diez páginas por cada lado sobre las consecuencias que generaban las peleas.

Aunque la gracia de aquello es que tras esa contienda, ayudándose entre ambos a hacer el dichoso castigo, se llevaban mejor que nunca, parecían otros. Es más, incluso podían oírlos fuera del gimnasio pidiendo y exigiendo saber cuándo comenzaría la subasta y los números de las chicas al escenario.

Eran los cuatro tal para cual, escandalosos, irascibles por la poca paciencia que poseían y cabezas huecas como nadie cuando se lo proponían.

−¿En qué puesto sales tú?- preguntó curiosa al darse cuenta que la chica no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que empezaron a hablar del tema, haciéndose a un lado para pasar inadvertida como un camaleón, sabiendo que era por los nervios y vergüenza que la recorrían.

Sus manos y labios temblorosos la delataban, dejando a un lado por supuesto el rubor de sus mejillas al no hacer falta más para adivinar que le pasaba.

−La trece- confesó con la cabeza un poco gacha, acompañada con una sonrisa adorable y lastimera que daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Luego no quería que los chicos la trataran como si fuera un objeto de cristal, si no pusiera esas expresiones tan encantadoras, capaces de derretir al más frio, no la defenderían ni los desconocidos.

−Oh no, y encima es martes, Hina, estas condenada.

−¡Ino, no le digas eso, ya está lo suficiente nerviosa como para que lo empeores!- le gritó la mayor de ellas al ver a la menor del grupo cohibirse ante sus palabras -¡Lárgate y sigue discutiendo con Sakura!

−Vino la profesora Kurenai a llamarnos la atención por la discusión hace unos segundos y le está explicando una cosa ahora- se sentó colocando recta su falda corta y señalando con su dedo a lo lejos – Pero está bien, lo siento, solo era una broma. No quería asustarte, solo relajarte los ánimos, pareces un ciervo asustado.

Era como ver a un pequeño animal delante de un lobo o un cazador a punta de rifle, en cualquier momento saldría corriendo y escaparía a la seguridad y calma de su amada biblioteca. Rodeada del silencio y el relajante olor de los libros conseguirían hacer su palpitar acompasado.

− No pasa nada, es que es la primera vez que me presento a algo como esto y me da cierto miedo- después de todo, alguien tan modesto como ella encontraba aquel evento fuera de su rango de confort.

−Si no querías participar deberías de habérselo dicho a la jefa de tu club, no es obligatorio participar, y conociendo como eres, lo habría entendido.

−Lo sé, pero todas, incluida nuestra presidenta del club de lectura es participante, no quería ser menos y no aportar nada. De lo ganado entre participantes, un diez por ciento es para el grupo.

No lo veía ético, todas en su grupo extraescolar iban a aportar su pequeño grano de arena al acceder a ser subastadas, que menos que ayudar también a pesar del apuro que eso le causaba. El libro del mes del que luego, en la biblioteca, debatirían sobre su trama y dirían su opinión crítica y personal, no iba a comprarse por sí solo, salía del presupuesto del grupo gracias a eventos en festividades como esas organizados por el instituto.

Intentaría tragarse su pánico a la exposición pública por sus altos niveles de decoro y si subastaban por ella, pues bien, algo que podría aportar como sus compañeras lectoras.

−Solo espero que alguien esté interesado en pujar por mí, sería tan embarazoso si nadie lo hiciera- sería el hazmerreír del instituto hasta que terminara los estudios allí, y aún le quedaban cuatro largos años hasta que llegara ese día. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que también tenía miedo cuando se apuntó las listas. Neji la defendería de cualquiera, eso estaba más que claro, de su propia sombra si se pudiera dar el caso, pero no podía protegerla de los pensamientos de los demás y sus cuchicheos eternamente.

Además, su primo era dos años mayor, se graduaría cuando ella estuviera aún en cuarto, no podría tenerla bajo su brazo protector por siempre una vez que comenzara la universidad, estaría dos años sin tener los ojos de su familiar clavados en su persona y bienestar a cada momento que la tuviera en su foco de mira. Eso era tener un casi hermano sobre protector, por él mismo la conocía casi todo el centro, todo lo contrario de lo que en verdad quería. Pasar inadvertida era algo primordial para ella, no llamar la atención y ser solo vista por sus amigos, no quería más.

−¿Cómo no pujar por ti? Eres tan linda- apretó sus rosadas mejillas, haciéndole fruncir los labios y abrir sus grandes ojos con sorpresa –si fuera un hombre estaría detrás de tu falda, eres preciosa.

Tenten se palmeo la cara al oír a la loca de su amiga, había otras maneras de decirle guapa a otra persona que esa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la persona era tan tímida como la Hyûga y corrían en riesgo de hacerla alterarse hasta el punto de perder la consciencia.

−Ino, por favor -quiso decir antes de ser interrumpida.

−De por favor nada, Hinata es un bombón que no es perseguido por el pánico que le tienen los chicos a su primo, si Neji no estuviera en el instituto o no fuera el líder del equipo de lucha, sería tan acosada como Sasuke, ¡Mírala, es como una princesa!- viró a mirar a su amiga de ojos claros con una sonrisa divertida, pellizcándole una de sus mejillas– Habrá que darle las gracias a tu primo después de todo, no tienes ni idea de lo que te ha ahorrado al estar aquí.

−Entonces no harán ofertas hacía ella por miedo según tú- plegaron las cajas vacías y se acercaron a Sakura que estaba todavía hablando con la profesora de matemáticas.

−Te equivocas, puede que le tengan miedo a Neji, pero también lo conocen y saben que la prioridad de él es su prima, si nadie hace ofertas pondrían la honra de Hinata por los suelos, la furia del genio de la lucha se desatará, ¿y en quien recaería su furia ciega? En todos los hombres presentes del gimnasio.

Cierto, irónico, pero muy cierto, se enfadaría si pujaban por su prima, e igualmente de la misma forma se molestaría si no lo hacían. El hastió estaba asegurado por parte del Hyûga, asique rezaban para que ese día estuviera de buenas y no se hubiera levantado con el pie izquierdo.

−Lo que me sorprende es que haya aceptado que te presentes, lo conozco desde el jardín de infancia y nunca me hubiera esperado que permitiera a su prima participar en algo así.

Incluso desde tan pequeño ya tenía bien claras sus prioridades, una personalidad tan definida para un niño de seis años. Enternecedor ver a un infante proteger de cualquier cosa a una niñita de apenas cuatro años, no lo admitiría a nadie, su orgullo como chica dura no lo permitía, pero fue lo que le hizo obtener el valor suficiente para querer ser amiga de Neji, y lo consiguió hasta día de hoy.

−Hmmm-giraron a mirarla al escucharla soltar ese sonido desasosegado, encontrándola jugando con sus dedos y mirando con las cejas fruncidas sus zapatos escolares –No sabe que me he apuntado.

−Entonces el mundo tal y como lo conocemos ha llegado a su fin.

Todas, incluida la pelirosa, que acababa de acercase a ellas tras despedirse de la profesora y escuchó la conversación por los pelos, rieron al unísono.

.

.

Todos estaban esperando en la larguísima cola que rodeaba las inmensas instalaciones, lo que demostraba que el evento por comenzar les interesaba más de lo creído para llevar allí desde que sonó el timbre del centro, ignorando el resto de puestos de comidas, artesanías y actividades originadas por el resto de cursos, estaban los chicos nombrados.

Esperaban, unos más impacientes que otros, algunos desinteresados incluso al estar obligados por amigos, que abrieran las puertas del salón de deportes y pudieran tomar asiento. Con la esperanza en la mano y el bolsillo de poder obtener por un día, de poder llamar suya mediante la subasta, a la chica de sus sueños.

Era un día ansiado para muchos, tenían que esperar un año entero para la subasta, esperar un trescientos sesenta y cuatro días para demostrar cuanto les gustaba una chica que era inclusive pelearse con quien se osara a hacer una oferta mejor.

Hoy era un día de testosterona a rebosar, de luchar por conseguir lo deseado, si no supieran que serían echados de allí, con la entrada a ese tipo de eventos de por vida, volarían palizas. Y por eso mismo se controlaban la gran mayoría de os allí presentes, no iban a echar a perder tantos días, meses, de espera para ser castigos con una denegación de entrada.

Aunque claro, la paciencia era una virtud prodigiosa de la que dos de ellos en especial, carecían.

−¡Joder, ya basta de esto!, ¿Cuándo empieza la maldita subasta? –gritó el famoso conocido hiperactivo e impredecible del centro escolar por entre el alumnado y profesorado. Se revolvió aún más su pelo ya de por si alborotado, soltando un suspiro frustrado y poniéndose en cuclillas.

Uniéndose a él su compañero y amigo de travesuras desde hace un tiempo y con el que discutía de vez en cuando porque eran igual de tercos y orgullosos.

−Llevamos más de dos horas parados aquí, estamos cansados de esperar –dejó caer con voz molesta, recostándose en la pared y sobándose la barriga –Tenemos hambre.

El olor de la comida que provenía de los puestos de comida frente a ellos, al otro lado del patio de recreo, les hacia la boca agua. El aroma de comida recién hecha, las expresiones de puro pacer de sus compañeros de clase con cada bocado, la gran variedad de alientos. Pura tortura.

−Si tenéis hambre id a compraros algo y listo –perezoso como siempre el intelectual del grupo, bostezó apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados a su espalda, mirando el cielo tumbado en el único trozo de césped de la entrada al gimnasio- Es lo que hace la gente cuando siente hambre.

El mejor ejemplo era Chouji, que tenía claras sus prioridades y había dejado claro que no estaba interesado en las subasta y tenía pensado probar cada plato de cada puesto de comidas. Y había más de diez pequeños establecimientos, por lo que era probable que no se le viera en toda la mañana.

O Shino, que diciendo que eso era algo denigrante para una mujer, que las hacía ver como objetos y caprichos masculinos, no pensaba estar presente como crítica a la moral del instituto y descontento con el evento.

Incluso el Uchiha, que no tenía pensado comprar ninguna chica porque no estaba interesado en ninguna; no iba a votar por niñas que lo acosaban hasta para ir al baño en los descansos, iba a asistir y estar con ellos porque Naruto lo obligó, y siendo más inteligente que esos dos, se había escapado un momento de despiste hasta que salieran a repartir los números y dejar el paso para ir a comprarse algo que picar.

−Ni hablar, ¿y perder nuestro puesto en la fila?- enérgico, olvidando por un momento el hambre, se puso en pie de un salto, acusando con el dedo al vago recostado que no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de mirarlo, continuando con la contemplación de las nubes esponjosas del cielo –No voy a dejar que los que están tras nosotros nos quiten el sitio.

Kiba asintió en total acuerdo, no se habían dirigido directos allí por nada, dejando pasar los concursos de tiro y habilidades en lo que eran tan buenos para otro festival si la subasta terminaba más tarde de lo previsto.

−Haced lo que queráis, no me importa- dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose mejor, dejando claro que no le interesaba el tema en cuestión.

Los dos bufaron desviando la mirada, hastiados con la actitud tan pasota de su amigo, enfadados en parte porque Nara había ayudado a coordinar en escrito aquello, a calcular cuales eran los puestos mejores para las chicas que estaban apuntadas y no quiso decir el nombre de las chicas que les interesaba. Naruto para saber cuándo tendría que estar atento y mostrarse intimidante cuando alguno osara levantar la paleta con su número. Kiba solo quería saber cuándo salía su mejor amiga, la siempre inocente princesa Hyûga, para darle ánimos y defenderla en caso de que alguno quisiera comprarla por motivos dudosos.

Le preguntaron hasta el cansancio, seguidos una y otra vez, buscando fatigarle y hacerle soltar prenda con tal de callarlos, no obstante, ni con esas consiguieron salirse con la suya. Lo único a cambio de tanto hablarle y pedirle fue que se les secara la boca y no tuvieran que beber.

Tal vez si le pidieran al castaño con coleta un favor se los hiciera. Por intentar no quedaba.

−Shikamaru- empezó a decir meloso el rubio con una sonrisa bobalicona, más pronto fue cortado por el susodicho a quien iba a pedirle algo antes de poder articular más palabras.

−No.

−¿Por qué dices que no si no sabes que te voy a pedir?- Se notaba la indignación en su tono al hacerle la pregunta.

Abriendo un ojo, mirándolo de soslayo y aburrimiento segundos antes de cerrarlo de nuevo, impasible, les dio la espalda al ponerse de costado. No era difícil saber que buscaba, uno no tenía que ser inteligente para esperarlo.

-Acabáis de decir que tenéis hambre, y los puestos los tenéis en frente, quieres pedirme que vaya a comprarte algo. Y la respuesta es no, no tengo ganas- antes de que empezaran a molestarlo de nuevo los dos por su falta de atención y amistad, decidió darles un motivo que gente tan cabeza hueca como esos dos se crearían –Si compras algo, no tendrás luego dinero para hacer mejores ofertas, ¿quieres perder la oportunidad de obtener a Sakura?

El grito escandaloso y lleno de pánico que dio, su no soltado en bramido, supo que estaba por terminada la discusión sobre querer mandarlo a por comida. De nuevo su cerebro le dio victoria total y se libró de tener que levantarse de su cómoda posición, a la sombra nada menos, para ir a buscarle algo de ramen en la otra punta del área. Porque era lo que le pediría al estar el pobre obsesionado con esa comida en específico desde que lo conocía.

Por eso era tan tonto, con solo una alimentación de fideos y caldo no tenía vitaminas suficientes para nutrir su cerebro, pese a que no es que lo usaría más de lo que ya lo utilizaba ahora.

El moreno del grupo, el ídolo del sesenta por ciento de las féminas en el centro y los vecinos, seguido de una parte de su gran séquito de fans acosadoras que se morían por robarle un pelo de la cabeza o de obtener un pañuelo usado suyo; aunque estuviera lleno de mocos, llegó a ellos con calma masticando una brocheta de carne adobada con verduras, haciendo como si no estuvieran las chicas que revoloteaban a su alrededor como moscas a la miel en pleno verano.

Se apontocó en la pared, pasando por entre medio de ellos para que las chicas no pudieran acercarse a él, queriendo que desistieran de sus penosos intentos de coqueteo y lo dejaran con sus compañeros, disfrutando de su improvisado almuerzo que, gracias a su popularidad, fue gratis por la dueña del puesto.

Tragó para morder un trozo de tomate a la brasa y uno de carne bajo la atenta y lastimera mirada del rubio, pasando de él como lo hizo con las chicas antes de que llegara un profesor y les ordenara dejadlo en paz.

−Tienen buena pinta - la bandeja con el resto de las brochetas en mano del Uchiha tenían su atención, el olor de las especias usadas en la carne adobada le hacían gruñir las entrañas −¿Me das una?

−No.

Se estaba cansando de recibir tantas negativas desde que se levantó esa mañana, la de sus padres negándose adelantarle seis meses su paga mensual para gastarse en la subasta; se había visto obligado a tener que tomar sus ahorros de su hucha rana. Jiraiya, su padrino, el orientador del colegio mujeriego y amante de las mujeres, tampoco había querido darle algo, él, ¡El que corría babeando detrás de cualquier trasero femenino se negó a ayudarle a perseguir a la mujer de su vida! ¡Intolerable! Shikamaru se negó a cómprarle algo, ni quisiera le dejó preguntarle. Y ahora el colmo, Sasuke no le daba una de las tres brochetas que le quedaban.

−Ojala te atragantes – le maldijo virando la cara, negándose a mirarlo.

−Pero estaré sin hambre, al contrario de ti- sonrió de lado con morbosa diversión al contemplar la molestia en el rostro de su amigo.

−Serás hijo de…- se puso en pie con la intención clara de enfrentarse con su mejor amigo y rival en misma medida, si no fuera por el hecho de que lo que habían estado esperando toda la mañana se hizo realidad.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, apareciendo la vicedirectora Shizune con dos cajas en sus brazos, dos alumnos con una mesa que colocaron a la entrada y seguidos de los tres, Anko, la encargada de la seguridad del centro y de la que casi el noventa y nueve por cierto de las personas allí presentes, temía con creces, con una silla en colgando del brazo y un porta folios en la otra.

No le importó estar más de dos horas esperando, escuchando el rugir de su estómago pidiendo alimento, pelearse con cualquier conocido al pedirles dinero y no darle una mísera moneda. Nada importaba al ver a la mano derecha de la directora tomar a siento y destapar el bolígrafo.

Se puso en pie corriendo, levantando en el proceso al tomar los brazos del sentado Kiba y el dormido Shikamaru que murmuró por lo bajo lo que le gustaría estrangularle por despertarlo con lo que había costado hacerlo por el barullo que los rodeaban.

−Bueno, en nombre de los organizadores, sentimos la espera- con una sonrisa de disculpa a los presentes, abrió una de las cajas y sacó una pequeña paleta de plástico negro con el numero uno en blanco grabado en esta –Por favor, id acercándoos a la mesa para obtener una paleta y dar vuestro nombre en las listas de ofertantes.

Impaciente, así se sentía cada chico esperanzado, a un paso menos de luchar con el poder del dinero por adquirir a la chica por la que besaban el suelo que ésta pisara, porque no todos los días uno podía tener para sí solo a la reina de sus fantasías y sueños. Se movían solos los pies de un lado a otro de su puesto mientras la cola avanzaba poco a poco.

Cuando el grupo ya estuvo frente a la mesa, el rubio ya notaba el sudor en sus manos, como el ardor por hambruna de su cuerpo se volvió tensión por la excitación generada a la anticipación.

−Buenos días chicos, ¿impacientes por intentar conseguir alguna chica?- les guiñó un ojo con alegría y un humor socarrón, poniendo al lado de ella otro montón de paletas.

−No, el memo este nos obliga a venir por quien sabrá el motivo que le ha surcado su hueca cabeza, no nos interesa- soltó mordaz el moreno terminándose otra brocheta de su bandeja.

No pudo evitar reírse ante la gracia que les causaba esos dos en especial de la cantidad desbordante de estudiantes inscritos, como dos personas tan dispares, como el agua y el aceite, o el azúcar y la sal, eran tan amigos, se comportaban como si fueran hermanos, las peleas por tonterías, el ayudarse en las peleas contra otros grupos de diferentes institutos, las puyas para picar al otro y reírse un rato a su costa.

−Relajaros, la cola tiene que seguir, decidme nombre, apellidos y el número que os ha tocado.

El castaño enérgico, amante de los animales, dio un paso al frente y metió la mano en la caja, mostrándole el número.

−Kiba Inuzuka, treinta y dos- fue apuntado e ingresó al interior, tomando asiento y guardando sillas para los demás cuando llegaran.

−Shikamaru Nara- no iba a pujar, no estaba interesado porque su chica estaba en otro instituto, pero bueno, iba a dar el imperceptible gesto de quitar un número de competencia al Uzumaki. Resopló al ver el número, la dichosa casualidad de ser el número de cumpleaños de su novia –Veintitrés, que rollo esto, espero que al menos las sillas sean cómodas y no de las que te duermen el culo.

Con paso lento y desgarbado se adentró quejándose de lo problemáticos que eran eventos de tal magnitud. Perdiéndose sus quejas en el escandalo ya formado entre los allí sentados.

−Sasuke Uchiha- tampoco pensaba pujar, pero al igual que el intelectual quejica, si con tener un número conseguía echarle una mano al rubio, que así fuera, además, si le entraba calor se podría abanicar con la paleta en forma de paipái −Cuatro.

Se apartó a un lado para dejar espacio al que quedaba de los cuatro e ir juntos con los otros, encontrándolo revolviendo la caja de las paletas con los dedos de la mano libre cruzados, rezando para que su cifra le diera suerte.

−Nueve y sabes cómo me llamo, unas dos o tres veces al mes voy a tu despacho castigado- sí, lo sabía demasiado bien, Tsunade y ella ya no sabían que hacer para que dejara de meterse en líos, intuían que era parte de su encanto el ser tan revoltoso, como por supuesto también sabían que tenía un corazón de oro y era un trozo de pan.

−Sí, lo sé, ya puedes tomar asiento- terminó de escribir su nombre y alzó la cabeza para saludar al siguiente, encontrándoselo aún ahí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante −¿Qué deseas?

−Sabes los números de salida de las chicas, ¿verdad?- cuando le asintió sin comprender por qué le preguntaba eso, se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose como si fuera a contarle un secreto −¿En qué puesto sale Sakura?

Lo entendió todo al momento.

−No puedo decirte eso, seria contra la confidencialidad de las chicas y favoritismo, si te digo cuando sale, tengo que decirle a los demás cuando salen las chicas que desean adquirir.

−Entiendo- habló despacio, metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones de uniforme escolar, deslizando la mano sobre la mesa con algo bajo esta, acercándoselo impávido –Pero, ¿qué me dices ahora?

Observó lo que había sacado de su bolsillo cuando levantó la mano al mismo tiempo que decía la pregunta anterior, alzándole una dorada ceja. La reacción fue instantánea por parte de la morena, cambió la vista de dicho papel con inexpresión facial.

Solo Naruto era el único en pensar que el soborno funcionaria, y también el primero en intentar sobornar a alguien con un vale de tres boles de ramen gratis de un restaurante que él frecuentaba.

Como hizo él, le pasó el vale y volvió a recostarse en la silla, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

−Vete con tus amigos y deja avanzar a la cola.

Indignado, guardó el papel de donde lo sacó, marchándose con su paleta y la cabeza bien alta hasta donde lo esperaba el abochornado Uchiha; que no creía cuan elevado era el nivel de estupidez de su amigo al verlo tratar de comprar a la vicedirectora con ramen, ¿no entendía que solo podría funcionar para él que lo sobornaran con ramen? Nadie tenía la obsesión por los fideos que tenía él.

Esquivaron personas que decidieron quedarse de pie, serpenteando personas y chicas que pululaban por allí a la espera de ser llamadas para colocarse tras el escenario y salir cuando les tocara. Encontrando veloces a los otros al ver las señales de uno de ellos para que supieran su ubicación, agradeciendo que les guardaran el sitio y felicitando por los asientos perfectos, en medio, no estarían con el cuello alzado, ni alejados sin poder ver el escenario, justo en el sitio preciso.

En cuento ya no quedaran paletas u hombres en la cola, comenzaría, y teniendo en cuenta que no habían tardado nada en obtener las suyas y lo lleno que ya estaba aquello porque la otra puerta también estaba abierta con una profesora repartiendo números y tomando datos, no tendrían que esperar más de quince minutos.

Lo que ocasionaba más nervios en los excitados enamorados, escuchando los murmullos o silbidos de algunos cuando la joven por la que estaban allí pasaba para colocarse en los lugares que les correspondía para comenzar. Buscando otros tener la misma suerte de poder ver a la suya entre el gentío.

−Espero que ningún degenerado quiera quedarse con Hinata, solo llevo lo que tenemos entre Shino y yo para librarla de cualquier cerdo.

−¿Cuánto hacéis entre los dos?- Preguntó Sasuke terminando su comida y sacando una toallita húmeda de su pequeña riñonera, limpiándose las manos y los bordes de la boca con cuidado.

−Trescientos diez, ¿será bastante?- estaba preocupado, si veía a algún tipejo con malas ideas queriendo llevarse a la peliazul, contra atacaría para defenderla con una mejor oferta, es el acuerdo a escondidas de su amiga que habían hecho.

No podrían perdonarse nunca que terminara durante lo que fuera que durara el tiempo de pertenencia con un asqueroso degenerado, Hinata era y seria siempre como su hermana pequeña.

Y a las hermanas se las defendía a muerte.

−Sí, dudo mucho que los que hayan aquí tengan para gastar semejante cantidad en efectivo, lo más que se puede traer haciendo cálculos de posibles trabajos de media jornada y gastos personales, los precios rondaran a lo mucho entre los trescientos a trescientos cincuenta- tranquilizó el perezoso del grupo que creían dormido al verlo recostado y con los ojos cerrados en su asiento –Yo estaría tranquilo, mis cálculos no suelen fallar.

Naruto saltó de su silla con los brazos alzados, enseñando su blanca dentadura y ruborizando sus pómulos por la emoción incontenida.

−¡Que nervios, no puedo creer que al fin tenga la oportunidad de conseguir a Sakura!- puso grito al cielo llamando la atención de los que les rodeaban y se acercaban en busca de asiento al verlo saltar una y otra vez. Alzando el puño en pose de guerra− ¡El cejotas de Lee no me ganará!

-Es bueno saber que sigues con tu inquebrantable energía y optimismo- sonó una voz grave y sobria.

Giraron la cabeza anonadados al reconocer ese timbre de voz único y característico, siendo sin remedio e imposible el no verle porque era como ver una mancha de vino tinto en mitad de un mantel blanco.

-¡Gaara, no sabía que ibas a venir!- el aludido asintió como saludo silencioso a todos, acercándose con los brazos cruzados y con su pulcro y planchado a la perfección uniforme blanco de rojo escudo en el pecho con el símbolo de su instituto. Tomando asiento con la elegancia e intimidación natas en su personalidad y forma de ser al lado de su cuñado aletargado –No tenía idea de que estuvieras interesado en esto.

Sabía que el pelirrojo en su centro era el equivalente a Sasuke en el instituto Konoha, tanto en fans femeninas pisando y lamiendo el suelo que caminaba, siguiéndole como si fueran su sombra y acechándolo entre cada cambio de clase y receso. Como el ignorarlas a todas y no aparentar tener interés sexual en lo mínimo aunque se presentaran frente a él casi el ropa interior.

−No lo estoy- no les extrañó a ninguno, no obstante, por eso mismo querían saber qué hacía allí con ellos a minutos de empezar una subasta de chicas – En mi instituto también hay actividades, puestos de comida y una subasta, aunque se rifan hombres- dejó pasar por alto que le pidieron participar pero se negó en rotundo, pero no le dejaron, le apuntaron de igual manera, así que si estaba era para adquirir alguna de ellas y tener una excusa con la que no participar en aquello esa tarde que es cuando comenzaría el evento en su colegio −, por eso tomé un autobús para venir aquí.

−Pues has llegado justo a tiempo, aunque te advierto, Sakura es mía, ni se te ocurra pujar por ella.

−No tengo interés en Haruno- confesó mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo − no me gusta ese prototipo de mujer.

−¿Tienes una preferencia en las mujeres? –Kiba no se creía lo oído por el más joven del grupo, menos cuando éste le dijo que si asintiendo − ¿De verdad?- volvió a tener una afirmación −¿Estás seguro?

−¿He dado motivos para pensar que no me gustan las mujeres?- inquirió fijando por completo sus fríos ojos color aguamarina en él, aunque la postura fuera relajada, su simple mirada te hacía sentir escalofríos.

 _No nos tires de la lengua_ , pensaron a la vez, Gaara daba día y noche motivos de sobra para creerlo un completo asexual. Ni siquiera parpadeaba cuando una chica le gritaba en la cara que deseaba ser la madre de sus futuros hijos.

Por lo que, por el bien de todos, no pensaban responderle la pregunta, por el silencio obtenido a su cuestión ya tendría una respuesta suficiente aunque no tuviera ni una palabra dicha. El silencio otorga como decía un antiguo refrán, más hubo afortunada suerte, no hizo falta dejar al Sabaku con la pregunta en la boca, el chirriante sonido de conectar los amplificadores de los altavoces fue la salvación de dar al pelirrojo una respuesta que daría a luz a otras nuevas que terminarían en una situación inmanejable.

La directora y máxima organizadora del festival, subió al escenario con su fino traje de dos piezas gris y camisa blanca a punto de reventarle los botones por los pechos, posicionándose en el atril y carraspeando la garganta.

−¡Hola y bienvenidos a todos un nuevo año a este evento que cada vez abarca más seguidores!- Sus labios pintados de rojo mostraron una sonrisa tan amplia como las de Naruto, y como no, era una amante del dinero y el evento la hacía feliz por las ganancias que sabía que obtendrían. Sus ojos iluminados lo vociferaban a leguas –Siento mucho la espera, pero al fin puedo deciros a los presentes ¡La venta de chicas da comienzo!

Un coro gigantesco de silbidos y gritos alegres invadió el pabellón, oyéndose hasta unas cuantas casas colindantes al centro. La sonrisa de la directora, por difícil de creer, se hizo más grande, no veía personas entre los asientos, veía pasta, dinero aquí y allá. Su boca no hacía más que salivar.

−Antes de comenzar, déjenme deciros las normas de siempre: Solo se puede adquirir una chica, es decir, si el chico ha ganado una muchacha, ya no podrá volver a pujar por otra- levantó dos dedos para expresar la siguiente regla –No se podrá dar ofertas por un familiar, si vuestra hermana o prima está en el escenario, no se podrá comprar – puso una cara que a más de uno congeló la sangre, la mirada miel de la máxima autoridad en el lugar fue fría y cortante, amenazadora mientras se cernía sobre la tribuna –Las chicas son subastadas para ser vuestras durante todo un día, pero no quiere decir que se les puede obligar a hacer lo que uno deseé- su voz se convirtió grave y pausada, afilada y venenosa cuan serpiente – si llega a mis oídos que se ha intentado obligar a ejercer a una de mis chicas algo impropio e indebido sin su consentimiento, habrá graves consecuencias, el dinero perdido será el último de vuestros problemas.

Miró por toda la sala, centrando sus ojos en quienes sabia, por sus visitas al despacho por peleas o escapadas para espiar a las chicas en los baños y las duchas, amenazando con la mirada. Muchos se cohibieron por su mirada, y se alegró, que supieran que no iba a permitir que sus alumnas sufrieran un trato que no se debía, y si así se daba el caso, llevaría el caso a personal.

Por el resto, chicos buenos sin maldad, que nunca habían dado problemas o fueron menores como no haber hecho los deberes encomendados, que solo deseaban tener por un día a la chica que querían para ellos solos, tal vez confesarse y dejar la friend zone o la ignorancia de parte de ellas, les deseaba la más grande de las suertes en su cabeza.

Bebió agua del vaso para aclararse la garganta y acercó el micrófono a sus labios.

−Pues si está todo listo, comencemos- abrió la carpeta que tenía y leyó en voz alta la primera candidata- La chica que inaugura la venta de este año es, Ino Yamanaka de segundo año, presidenta del club de Ikebana –La aludida tras el telón, salió con una sonrisa coqueta, con su largo pelo bien recogido en una cola alta con flores y su falda subida para mostrar sus piernas– es una chica muy enérgica, alegre y optimista, siempre presente con una sonrisa en la cara, amante nata de la naturaleza y toda su fauna, y obviamente una belleza rubia despampanante, ¿quién abre la puja?

−¡Quince! –alzó un chico la paleta, agriando unos segundos la joven florista el rostro por una oferta de salida tan baja. Su ego se sintió resentido, escuchando con molestia sin expresar al público, la risa burlesca de Sakura tras el telón.

−¡Veinte!- contra atacó otro poniéndose en pie.

−¡Treinta!- Se escuchó un bramido de fondo, de los jóvenes que estaban en pie.

−¡Treinta y cinco!- un fuego abrasador en las miradas de esos cuatro se sentía alrededor. Subiendo un poco su vanidad al ver a cuatro chicos, guapísimos, pelear por ella, se sintió demasiado bien el obtener semejante atención.

−¿Quién sube a cuarenta? ¿Nadie?- El primero en apostar subió la paleta −¡cuarenta para el muchacho!- su risa crecía al ver a otro levantar la voz ofreciendo cuarenta y cinco.

Amaba la subasta, era una pena que solo pudieran hacerla una vez al año, porque estaba segura que había nacido para esto, el trabajo como directora no le daba ese sentimiento realizado en el cuerpo. Esta si era una buena manera de ganar dinero, aunque recordaba con tristeza que el dinero recaudado no era para ella, sino para el centro y para los grupo de las chicas que se ofrecían a ser compradas.

−¡Subo a cincuenta!

−¡Cincuenta y cinco!- solo los quedaban ahora para seguir pujando, la cantidad pareció ser demasiado alta para el presupuesto que tenían los otros competidores que, sin querer, no tuvieron más remedio que darse por vencidos y abandonar.

−¡Noventa, y un dibujo paisajístico en lienzo del centro, gratis, para poder ser colgado en los pasillos! – una paleta se levantó de la nada en mitad de la sala, casi con timidez. Dejando a todos los ofertantes callados, fuera de los límites de sus monederos.

Al oír la palabra gratis en el contexto de recibir, fue el punto culminante para decidirse, no solo por ver la cara de los otros competidores ante la derrota al bajar sus paletas, sino porque tener dinero, y encima obtener algo más sin tener que dar a cambio, era una oferta inmejorable.

−¡Vendido, Ino Yamanaka será para el postor…- dejó en el aire su nombre y número para que fuera apuntado y llevado a la mesa junto al escenario.

−Sai, número sesenta y nueve- los conocidos del pálido muchacho estaban sin palabras, nunca se esperaron que él estuviera interesado en ella de entre todas las mujeres, es más, siquiera se imaginaban que le interesara alguna antes del presente.

Ni siquiera la chica comprada se lo creía, muda y perdida, bajando las escaleras del escenario al lugar indicado sin apartar los ojos de él.

−Bien, ve hacía aquella mesa para terminar los tramites finales, allí te esperará ella.

Con tranquilidad, se acercó a la dicha mesa, siendo detenido por sus colegas cuando pasó ante ellos, sintiendo como el rubio hiperactivo le jalaba del brazo y lo hacía inclinarse mientras daba comienzo la nueva puja para otra chica.

Sonrió a los presentes con su típica sonrisa espeluznante.

−¿Sí?- preguntó sin abandonar la calma en su voz ni su tez.

−¿Ino, desde cuándo?- Naruto no dijo la pregunta como tal, pero no hacía falta decirla, era fácilmente entendida.

−Desde que vi la combinación preciosa de colores que representa su imagen- se enderezó viendo la impaciencia de Ino a la distancia por las preguntas que le haría una vez que estuvieran a solas –Siempre he deseado dibujar un desnudo de ella.

La declaración sincera hizo sonrojar a los que lo escucharon, tanto conocidos como no, o hacer levantar una ceja a los que no sentían necesidad de alarmarse por eso porque no lo veían necesario o no lo entendían.

−Si me disculpáis, mi musa me espera.

−Él nunca ha mostrado señales de atracción hacía las mujeres, pero le gustan,- dijo el pelirrojo cuando su amigo se hubo alejado para ir a la mesa, cruzando también sus piernas y mirando el escenario donde salía otra chica nueva para subastar −como a mí.

−Gaara, por favor, no empieces- le pidió Inuzuka previendo como terminaría la conversación si se le respondía a eso –Un poco de interés femenino sí que muestra, de vez en cuando lo vemos hacer bocetos de mujer, y ahora sabemos de quien.

−¿Tengo que ponerme a pintar también para demostrar que me gustan las chicas? – fue una pregunta sarcástica, mordaz en cierta medida sin abandonar los ojos del frente, intimidando.

Ningún se atrevía a responder a eso, porque captaban el desafío en su voz, así que apartando la mirada, o en el caso de su cuñado, hacerse el dormido, nadie dijo nada.

−No es eso, tío- Naruto, quien mejor lo conocía, quiso calmar el ambiente – pero muchas chicas se te han declarado, desfilando sin apenas ropa delante de ti, insinuándose, y tú pasas de largo como si fueran un chicle pegado en la acera. Como comprenderás, tu comportamiento no ayuda.

−No voy a hacer caso a mujeres que no me interesan ni llaman mi atención con bajas y degradantes acciones para ellas mismas, busco a la indicada.

−Y hasta entonces parecerás un asexual, aprende a vivir con ello- el propio rubio dio por terminada la discusión, sin miedo ni temor de molestar al pelirrojo.

Los minutos siguieron pasando rápido, mordiéndose el rubio las uñas a la espera de que esa cabellera que tanto le gustaba de color rosa apareciera por el telón de fondo, mirando por el rabillo del ojo unos asientos más adelante del suyo a su potencial rival, Lee, que se encontraba en iguales condiciones que él.

Kiba pasaba de todo, hurgando con su móvil hasta que escuchara el nombre de su mejor amiga, casi hermana, para ayudarla en caso de que un capullo de dudosas intenciones osara comprarla. Mirando éste también a la misma dirección de su amigo, viendo la pulcra y bien peinada y larga cabellera chocolate de Neji. Rezando en el interior de que supiera que su prima participaba o se armaría un caos.

Sasuke ignoraba las miradas suplicantes y esperanzadas de las chicas que salían al escenario hacía él, olvidando el brillo en sus ojos mientras se metía el dedo meñique en su oído para destaponarse y soplaba el sobrante. Sin mirar una sola vez hacía el escenario.

−Vaya pérdida de tiempo- comentó mirándose con aire aburrido las uñas −¿Cuánto le queda a esta mierda?

−Va a salir ahora la numero seis, y si no estoy mal equivocado de lo que he oido al llegar aquí por la puerta, este año se subastan más de cien chicas- Gaara con los ojos cerrados, meditando, dejó salir información privilegiada para los cercanos a su asiento – Por lo menos dos horas más.

Un resoplido cansado y molesto obtuvo a cambio. No dijo nada para responder ese quejido porque también estaba aburrido y cansado de aquello, claro que, prefería estar mil veces con ellos, aburriéndose allí, que estar en el instituto Suna para ser subastado.

Aunque debería de ir más tarde de igual manera si no compraba alguna chica aquí, tenía su propio plan para librase de la subasta de su colegio, siempre y cuando saliera alguna que le llamara la atención.

−Hurra- nadie se quedó sin palpar la ironía en su voz −¿Quién querría a una mujer ruidosa o empalagosa al lado suyo durante un día?

−Si solo vas a quejarte y no vas a pujar préstame dinero, cabronazo -cansado de sus quejas, sabiendo que no iba a gastar nada porque él mismo le obligó a ir, le pidió lo obvio dadas las circunstancias.

−Sí claro, para que luego no me lo devuelvas, va a ser que no.

Iban a ponerse a discutir, otra vez, si no fuera por los profesores que rodeaban el gimnasio para que no hubiera problemas, además de Anko mirando con ojo avizor a todos los allí presentes bajo en atril de la directora con sonrisa sádica. Esperando que alguno metiera la pata y pudiera hacer su trabajo divertido y fuera de tedio.

Si no supiera que esa mujer los echaría a patadas, de forma literal; todavía recordaba el soberano tirón de orejas de hace dos semanas por hacer una guerra de comida en la cafetería, se enzarzaría en una pelea estúpida con el Uchiha como era lo habitual.

En un solo segundo, en un mero instante, cualquier enfado y molestia con sus malditos mejores amigos, a los que de vez en cuando le gustaría mandar al mismísimo infierno, desapareció con la nueva chica que salía en escena.

−¡Oh, Sakura, tu belleza resplandece como la primera flor nacida en primavera!- tampoco nadie se extrañó de ese comentario salvo los ajenos a ese centro que miraron anonados a un chico de pelo tazón lanzar besos al escenario.

−¡Cállate cejotas, no hace falta que le digas lo evidente, todo el mundo sabe que está buena!

La aludida se sonrojó abochornada, tapándose la cara con las manos y deseando que el suelo se la tragara y nunca la dejara salir en lo que le quedaba de existencia. Tendría que habérselo esperado teniendo en cuenta que día tras día esos dos imbéciles le decían cosas de esas cuando se encontraban por los pasillos o el los descansos todo el grupo junto.

Ahora se daba cuanta del tremendo fallo que cometió al apuntarse a la lista de la subasta, tendría que haber pasado de largo y así no verse envuelta en tal vergüenza. Era el karma por haberse reído de Ino, pero una cosa estaba segura, cuando terminara su puja, les daría a ambos la paliza de sus vidas.

−¡Silencio vosotros dos o seréis echados de aquí!- carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y tomó un sorbo generoso de agua- Nuestra siguiente muchacha es Sakura Haruno, ayudante de enfermería y la presidenta estudiantil- saludó con la mano un poco cortada como presentación –Inteligente, perspicaz, con un gran sentido de la justicia, poderosa, así que los trabajos manuales no son un problema para ella, y por supuesto, poseedora de unos ojos esmeralda que acentúan su belleza de fantasía, ¿quién abre puja?

−¡Quince!- gritó Lee antes que ninguno otro, con los ojos brillantes y una mirada cargada de desbordante amor, poniendo los pelos de punta a la pelirosa, cruzando los dedos para que él no ganara la subasta por ella.

−¡Veinte!- reaccionó el rubio ante la cantidad, sin dejar a los demás levantar sus paletas y dar sus propias ofertas.

−¡Treinta!

−¡Cuarenta!

−¡Cincuenta!- chillo el chico con calentadores subiéndose en la silla.

No había un alma que se atreviera a meterse entre esos dos porque aparte de que no daban tiempo a que ninguno más hablara salvo ellos, no querían meterse por curiosidad, pos conocer quién de los dos ganaría. Mero espectáculo que hacía de los interesados en Sakura no pujaran por expectación, era una emoción similar a la de las películas, se percibía la tensión que exudaban, el miedo de perder, la ira de verse ganados y perder aquello por lo que estaban ofertando.

Cosa que Tsunade podía ver y no le agradaba, porque la exhibición de gritos y saltos sobre las sillas interesaba más que subir cantidades. Y no podía permitir tal cosa, después de todo aquel evento era para conseguir dinero con el que poner al día a la institución.

−¡Sesenta!- coreó el rubio acercándose cada vez más al tope de lo que tenía para poder pagar.

−¡Setenta!- miró con sus profundos ojos negros los azules de su rival, retándolo a que se atreviera a aumentar, temeroso en el interior porque ya estaba casi al límite de lo que tenía en el bolsillo. Sin saber que no era el único.

−Mierda, tíos, me que ya poco para llegar al máximo que tengo, prestadme dinero- Shikamaru, el muy maldito al final había conseguido dormirse, su baba cayendo por su mentón era prueba suficiente, inhumano que hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño entre tantos gritos. Kiba dijo que todo lo que llevaba, aparte de que la mitad era de Shino, era destinado a salvar a Hinata de las garras de un poseso degenerado. Así que ni se lo pensara. Sasuke ya se lo dijo al principio, por lo que ni lo miró. Y Gaara, su esperanza, su amigo de familia más que adinerada que podría dejarle una cantidad que sus padres luego le devolverían, no estaba en su silla, en el baño según comentó el castaño. Estaba bien jodido con amigos semejantes −¡Ochenta!

−¡Noventa!- llegó a su máximo, rezando porque el Uzumaki ya no tuviera más en el bolsillo

−¡Noventa!- gritó, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, y alzando la ano con un boleto de colores en ella −¡Y un vale por tres tazones de ramen gratis!

−¡Noventa y un juego de pesas!

El pelirrojo que acababa de llegar a tiempo del cuarto de baño para escuchar semejante estupidez, quedó pasmado junto al resto de presentes en el gimnasio. Y es que no era para menos, porque lo que estaban ofertando ahora como, lavar los coches de los profesores un mes, pintar el instituto, recoger las malas hierbas del centro y un sinfín de idioteces similares, dejaban perplejo y dudoso del avance de la inteligencia humana.

−¡Basta, no quiero escucharos más!- Tsunade apretaba tanto el pequeño martillo de su mano que escucharon la madera crujir gracias al micrófono y los altavoces esparcidos, con el rostro comenzando a enrojecer del enfado. Ignorando los susurros avergonzados y lastimeros de la pelirosa sobre querer morirse en ese instante y acabar con todo aquellos. Silenciando al señalarles con el pequeño martillo que callaran y no se les ocurriera quejarse como sabía que iban hacer al abrir sus bocas con caras indignadas –Estoy cansada de vuestras idioteces, de no dejar al resto dar sus propias ofertas porque no paráis de gritar las ridículas que dais los dos, así que no me dejáis más remedio, ¡Tenéis prohibido subastar este año y no hay más discusión o seréis expulsados!

Ambos, con rostros caídos y ojos humedecidos por la decepción e impotencia, se sentaron en sus sucias sillas por haber estado en pie sobre ellas, mirando al suelo mientras desconocidos pujaban por Sakura.

Sus bocazas de nuevo, echaron a perder la mejor oportunidad de sus vidas, y todo por culpa del Sabaku al que le dedico una mirada mordaz. Mirándole el susodicho con una inexistente ceja alzada con los brazos y piernas cruzadas.

−Es por tu culpa- iba a preguntar porque era culpable de haber sido castigado sin poder comprar a la chica que conocía de antiguas visitas a su colegio o quedadas por estar el rubio revoloteando a su alrededor – si no hubieras ido al baño podrías haberme prestado dinero, haber conseguido a Sakura y restregarle a Lee que ha perdido, pero no, tenías que ir al cuarto de baño.

-Me he bebido un té frío en el autobús, tenía que orinarlo- quiso explicarse al verse acusado sin un motivo verdadero ni razonable. No tenía culpa de tener que ir a vaciar su vejiga antes de que le estallara –A ver si es que ahora no podemos ni ir al baño si tu no quieres que lo hagamos.

−No le hagas caso, está resentido y lo paga contigo porque así se le planta para desahogarse -el Uchiha intentó aclarar las cosas, disfrutando de los pucheros que bañaban el rostro de su mejor amigo al oírlo.

−Si hubiera estado, me podría haber dejado dinero- volvió a decir lo mismo, pisoteando el suelo de forma infantil –Y ahora estaría invitando a Sakura a una cita.

−No llevo mucho en efectivo, ni tampoco sabes si te hubiera prestado dinero o no –guardó para si lo que pensaba decirle a continuación, pero decidió dejar la frase así, porque si la completaba, tal vez pelearan y perdieran la amistad que tenían.

No podía darse el lujo de perder un amigo, no es que tuviera muchos para quitarse uno de encima. Le costó mucho hacerse amigo de él, se tuvieron que pelear hasta dejarse para él arrastre para llevarse bien. Ironías de la vida.

Ni Naruto ni Lee quisieron mirar mientras su chica era adquirida por un completo desconocido, aunque sus personalidades hicieron que olvidaran el malestar pronto para llenarse de esperanza, les quedaba otra oportunidad el año que viene. Y esta vez nadie les robaría la oportunidad.

Era lo bueno de tener un cerebro tan simple y pequeño suponía los demás.

−Y tras despedirnos de Sakura, damos la bienvenida a Tenten- la castaña salió saludando con ambas manos y una sonrisa alegre, colocarse en mitad del escenario con las manos en las caderas y un rizo gracioso en el movimiento de su falda escolar –como se ve es una chica muy enérgica, alegre, deportista especializada en arma de combate, justa y defensora de sus amigos, una chica que siempre querrás tener de tu lado, una preciosidad china.

Podía ver por el público que aparte de imponer un poco entre los hombres al decir lo de experta en lucha con armas, su físico y personalidad refrescante era atrayente por varones que gustaban verse sumisos. Se alegraba de que los gustos fueran tan variados como los colores existentes en el mundo, porque eso significaba más ganancias al bolsillo.

−¿Quién se atreve a dar la primera cantidad?- se preparó para escuchar la primera oferta, y animar para que continuaran subiendo, claro que, las cosas, y el destino no siempre se pueden evitar y prever.

Así lo supo cuando un muchacho de largo cabello castaño, suave y liso, se puso en pie con un porte poderoso y autoritario. Una actitud propia del chico que reconocía desde la distancia como su mirada retadora en sus campeonatos de judo, ese comportamiento corporal y la nula expresión era la clara señal de que iba a por todas desde el principio.

Ya sabía con certeza, lo recordaba del año pasado sin problemas, que la suma que iba a decir sería la única y definitiva. No permitió a nadie más decir palabra, y aunque le tendría que molestar, al contrario, lo encontraba gracioso. Inexplicable como la castaña no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo siendo tan obvio, era tan densa en ese aspecto como su peor alumno antes castigado.

− ¡Doscientos!- dijo de brazos cruzados y rostro sereno, levantándose de su silla con elegancia nata, propio del famoso genio de la gran familia Hyûga.

−Yo ofrezco…- fue cortado al instante por una mirada tan penetrante y aguda que sintió la sangre helársele en las venas cuando el ojiblanco viró el rostro al oírlo abrir la boca. No lo conocía en persona, pero si sus múltiples medallas y trofeos en los campeonatos estatales y nacionales, no había alma que quisiera tenerlo como foco de su ira, sobre todo con la mirada que estaba ofreciendo− na-nada, no he dicho nada.

−¡Vendida a Neji Hyûga!, por favor pasa por la mesa para rellenar los datos requeridos- asintió mirando a Tenten, que le hacía gestos de querer pedirle una cosa mientras se acercaba a las escaleras para ir a la mesa.

−Sé que tienes planeado alguna excursión sobre demostración u origen de lucha que sabes que me encanta, pero ¿podemos quedarnos un poco más?, hay una subasta que me interesa ver- pidió con voz infantil.

−No veo porque no- con la cabeza gacha, rellenando la hoja de papeleo con su información, dio su firma para que se sellara la hoja y la miró irguiéndose −¿Es una amiga tuya del club de lucha?

−Del club no, pero si amiga- se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo –solo ten la mente abierta y ni vayas a hacer una escena.

−¿Por qué debería montar una escena según tú?- inquirió curioso tomando asiento donde antes estaban, aprovechando las famas que tanto él y Lee tenían para tener los asientos a ambos lados de ellos vacíos.

−Solo mantén la calma y no entres en cólera, es lo único que te pido que hagas- aunque dudaba en realidad que su compañero de clase fuera capaz de cumplirlo.

Pasaron una chica tras otra, cantidades, ofertas gritadas, rubores, miradas suplicantes y enamoradas a Sasuke para que este pujara por la chica en el escenario que éste fácilmente ignoraba para desilusión y adjudicados dramáticos de Tsunade porque sin haber llegado aún a la cuarta parte de chicas que subastar, ya tenían más que el año pasado por ese tiempo.

Algunos emocionados a la espera de la siguiente joven por si también les gustaba y perdieron con anterioridad contra otro chico, algunos esperando todavía a que saliera la chica por la que estaban allí, y unos pocos, pequeña minoría, aburridos y deseando que terminara aquello.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban insistiendo en irse, uno más que el otro. El moreno porque desde un principio fue obligado por el rubio al presentarse en su casa esa mañana, y el Uzumaki, si no podía tener a Sakura como había perdido, no tenía ya necesidad de tener que seguir allí mirando una compra tras otra sin ganas. Podrían estar disfrutando de los juegos organizados, de los concursos o de una buena comida en los muchos puestos de comida.

No obstante, los otros dos no querían marcharse todavía, Hinata no había salido para disgusto de Kiba y ver si el chico que la iba a comprar le entraba por los ojos o no para dar la decisión de comprarla por sí mismo y librarla de pasar un nefasto día junto a un desconocido o compañero de curso o situación peliaguda e incómoda, y no quería siquiera pensar en el peor de los casos. Así que hasta que ella no saliera no se movería de allí, nadie lo levantaría de la silla.

Y Gaara todavía no había visto una chica en condiciones que le mereciera la pena comprar para sus planes personales para librarse de ser pujado en su instituto. Casi todas eran demasiado petulantes, gritonas, agresivas en cierto tema y pizpiretas, lo vio clarísimo al verlas a todas guiñarle un ojo o coquetear con la mirada al Uchiha. La otra mitad era tres cuartas de lo mismo pero por él porque sabían de qué familiar provenía y lo que eso significaba, no deseaba adquirir una chica que no buscaba otra cosas que tener algo con su amigo, no sería creíble, ni tampoco cómodo de una fan suya porque sería horrible tenerla abrazada a su brazo todo el día intentando enamorarlo por culpa de su vida acomodada.

Las aprovechadas quedaban fuera de balanza, quería a una chica normal, y por ahora no salía ninguna, por lo que, como Kiba, no se movería hasta que encontrara a una que fuera de su agrado.

Una chica se terminó de bajar de la tarima para irse con su pujador mientras la jefa se humedecía la garganta con abundantes tragos de su botella de agua, ansiando en el interior que fuera delicioso sake con el que animarse a otro nivel.

−Continuando con esta maravillosa subasta vamos a darle una cálida bienvenida a nuestra chica número trece, Hinata Hyûga.

Neji, sentado en la silla, se tensó al instante de escuchar el nombre de su prima salir de los labios pintados de su directora, sin mencionar que se puso peor cuando la vio salir de entre las cortinas con timidez y marcada vergüenza hasta colocarse en mitad del escenario. Regalando una reverencia con una suave sonrisa incomoda a los presentes y apartando con pudor la mirada a sus zapatos ante las miradas de todos clavados en ella. Tirándose un poco de la falda para abajo al habérsela subido Ino para, según ella, captar a más posibles interesados en ella.

−Miembro del club de lectura, es calmada, paciente, inteligente, elegante y educada- sonrió viéndola bajar a cabeza por los cumplidos dichos en voz alta para que lo conocieran los chicos, el mismo trato que había dado y pensaba dar con todas − tierna cuando la timidez la invade y sus mejillas se enrojecen- como si fuera una demostración, su cara adquirió un llamativo tono sonrojado al decir eso de ella – siempre atenta de sus seres queridos. Una hermosura propia de nuestra princesa de Konoha.

La boca se le hacía agua viendo los muchos interesados que la actitud sumisa de su alumna generaba, después de todo a casi todos los hombres les gustaba llevar las riendas, su carácter bondadoso y pasivo solo incrementaba ese sentimiento de poder. Hinata era sin duda una de sus chicas con las que contaba tener mayor beneficio, uno de sus ases escondidos.

−¿Quién es el hombre que abrirá la subasta? – contó en silencio hasta tres al ver los carteles de números alzarse a la vez, brillando en su mirada la felicidad.

−¡Cuarenta!- gritó uno levantando su paleta al aire.

−¡Sesenta!- ofreció otro poniéndose en pie.

Otro pensaba aumentar la cantidad, pero no se esperaron que un chico entre el público saliera de entre la multitud con un rostro rojo bañado en ira. Siendo palpable el aura de peligro a su alrededor e ignorando las palabras para intentar tranquilizarlo de una chica a la que reconocieron como una que ya había sido subastada.

Esos comentarios oídos a sus espaldas sobre lo buena que estaba, lo excitante que sería hacerla sonrojar en la cama, como sus muslos cremosos invitaban a lamerlos para saber si eran tan dulces como parecían. Lo grandes que eran sus pechos y lo bien que quedarían en manos. Fue culminante al hecho de verla allí parada, mirando el suelo con timidez.

Incluso los amigos de ella estaban indignados con lo escuchado, cierto era que del resto de chicas también escuchaban cosas similares, pero Hinata era la pequeña del grupo, ¡Y las amigas merecían respeto, no que se les tratara ni se les hablara como si fueran un trozo de jugosa carne! Si no fuera por Gaara y Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba hubieran saltado encima de los asquerosos que dijeron tal cosa en los asientos por los alrededores de sus sillas.

−¡Ni hablar, nadie va a pujar por ella!- miró a la joven sobre el escenario −¿Qué te crees que haces apuntándote a esto? ¿Sabes la de cerdos que te pueden comprar? –Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo para explicarse, la cortó de lleno –No quiero oír lo que vayas a decir, ya te estas bajando del escenario ahora mismo, no voy a dejar que un degenerado te adquiera y te obligue a hacer una guarrada.

Una gran cantidad de los allí presentes, observando y oyendo lo que pasaba, se sintieron aludidos e insultados, más no dijeron nada porque en parte, no todos los pensamientos que tuvieron fueron limpios al ver salir a la peliazul al escenario.

−Pero todas en mi club participan para ganar dinero que invertir en libros nuevos- logró decir en un pequeño alarde de valentía.

−No me interesan ellas, ya estas viniendo aquí o yo mismo te bajo- los labios le temblaron mientras apretaba el final de su falda, se sentía abochornada al ser tratada como una niña delante de tantos desconocidos y compañeros de clase.

Por suerte para ella y su dignidad, Tsunade había visto como las palabras de castaño le hacían sentir y, tampoco es que le agradara el espectáculo que estaba dando el muchacho, aunque debería de estar ya acostumbrada dado que lo conocía siempre por ser tan sobre protector con la joven Hyûga.

Además, era una subasta benéfica para el instituto, cada joven que se apuntaba era porque quería, nadie las obligaba, y si la retraída chica se sentía capaz de hacerlo y se apuntó, debía respetar su deseo de querer ayudar a sus amigas de clases extracurriculares.

−¡Neji, cállate, si se ha apuntado es porque ella quiere, así que silencio y deja que la subasta pueda continuar!

−¡Pues ofrezco doscientos veinte!- desafió el genio de tercer curso mirando los ojos de la directora clavados en ellos.

Quiso lanzarle el martillo con el que adjudicaba las chicas a la cabeza ante su terquedad, y mal iba porque no había nadie más terca que ella.

−Si no mal recuerdas, las normas dicen que un familiar no puede pujar por la chica que se esté ofreciendo para ser comprada, además tú ya tienes a una joven, otra regla es que no más de una chica por muchacho- tomó aire para relajarse o terminaría gritándole como una posesa o propinándole un chichón al lanzarle algo a la cabeza –Así que a callar, la subasta continua, sigan continuando sus ofertas.

Tenten le apartó a un lado tirándole del brazo, regañándole por haber hecho lo contrario de lo que le pidió cuando hubo rellenado el formulario y pagado por ella. Lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado bien y por ello no fue difícil saber cómo reaccionaría cuando su prima saliera en escena, por eso le pidió que no formara un drama de una tontería, Pero como siempre que tenía que ver con su casi hermana, era como hablarle a una pared.

Las pujas por otro lado continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el arrebato de Neji nunca se hubiese dado lugar ni hubiera insultado deliberadamente a todos los interesados en su prima.

−¡Ofrezco cien!- uno de los que pujaban al comienzo volvió a la carga, mirando con cierto rubor a la chica que sonreía humilde sobre la tarima de madera.

−¡Ciento cincuenta!- un chaval del fondo, de los que estaban de pie alzó su número.

−¡Doscientos! –gritó Kiba al reconocer a ese como uno de los cerdos que dijo una grosería sobre los pechos de su amiga, ni loco permitiría que terminara siendo comprada por ese.

Las ofertas no habían hecho más que empezar y ya rondaban una cantidad semejante. Si el resto de chicas que eran como ella, sus chicas especiales por ser tan calmadas y atrayentes por ello, sacaran aunque fuera una tercera parte de que sacaría Hinata se daría por satisfecha ese año.

El Hyûga, desde la pared, comprendió las intenciones del Inuzuka al meterse entre medio de las apuestas, estaba incluso más que dispuesto a darle lo que le sobraba para dar el máximo dinero posible.

−¡Doscientos cincuenta! – arremetió al anterior chico sin amedrentarse por la mirada de Kiba ni na de Neji al otro lado de la pared.

−¡Trescientos!- Su última oferta porque no contaba con más, mirando alrededor, supo que tampoco ellos le darían nada, Naruto viró la cabeza a un lado porque no le dio a él por Sakura, Shikamaru seguían roncando en la silla, Sasuke jugando con el móvil y Gaara parecía ajeno a todo, en su propio mundo, mirando el escenario como para darse cuenta de que quería ayuda monetaria. Le quedaba rezar para que las suposiciones del Nara fueran correctas y nadie más tuviera más dinero que el que ofrecía.

−¡Trescientos treinta y cinco!- dijo un muchacho que por su ropa arreglada y de marca, se notaba que tenía el dinero suficiente para ganarle.

−¿Nadie ofrece más, trescientos cincuenta? - silencio invadió en la sala. La suma ofrecida por ese muchacho no la esperó ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera la propia organizadora del evento, pero claro, si llegó a esa cifra, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera aumentarse aunque fuera un poco más −¿Nadie?

Bueno, tal vez después de todo, ese era el tope máximo ese año. No estaba nada mal la verdad, no se quejaba de la grandiosa cuantía que obtendría, el año anterior la cantidad máxima fue de doscientos y pocos, así que llegar a cien más estaba de lujo.

−Bien, trescientos treinta y cinco a las una,… - comenzó a decir.

Mierda, pensaron a la vez los dos castaños que velaban por la seguridad de la ojiperla. El mayor de ellos salió de uno de los laterales de la pared para acercarse a Kiba con toda la intención de darle su dinero, pero la distancia entre ellos era bastante. Tsunade terminaría adjudicando a Hinata antes de que llegara para darle el dinero y explicarle porque lo hacía.

−A las dos...

Todo estaba acabado, ninguno de ellos habían podido ayudarla iba a comprarla un chico que solo la veía como un par de pechos grandes que desear tener en una cama. Dios, no querían ni pensar lo que ese chico querría hacer con ella, cierto era que si la peliazul no quería hacer algo que el chico propusiera, él no podría obligarla. Y si lo hacía, el pobre chico terminaría en tribunales y con las manos de Tsunade alrededor del cuello, pero las cosas de igual manera habrán ocurrido.

Bajaron la cabeza y apretaron los puños, intentando y sabiendo al mismo tiempo que no podrían, tragar la sentencia de su amiga y prima en cuanto la rubia diera el martillazo.

−Mil –dijo una voz grave y algo áspera por su tono profundo, dejando por difícil de creer más estupefacta a la gente de lo que los dejó la cantidad anterior. Incluida la ella que miraba sorprendida e incrédula con el rostro arrebolado los mismos ojos aguamarina que intentaba evitar durante la subasta porque la habían pillado observándolo curiosa por verlo allí y queriendo saber cómo alguien como el Sabaku estaba interesado en un evento así. En parte daba las gracias porque consiguió hacerle más fácil ignorar las miradas, tanto normales como sinuosas, que recibía delos hombres.

No se esperó que él fuera a dar alguna suma por ella, y menos tal barbaridad, por lo que oírlo subastar a ese nivel la puso inquieta. Tampoco tranquilizaba ver las caras de sus amigos en blanco por lo acontecido, en un primer momento se sintió contenta y aliviada porque se veía comprada por alguien bueno y conocido del grupo de amigos, pero viendo los rostros de los otros, toda quietud regresaba.

Los chicos no sabían cómo tomar que Gaara hubiera pujado por Hinata, el hecho de verlo allí para empezar ya fue raro, ahora más todavía al ser partícipe del evento con esa pasmosa calma al decir tal barbaridad de dinero y queriendo comprar a la Hyûga para colmo.

¿Cómo tomarse el hecho de que Gaara sintió un algo por ella que le hizo querer comprarla? A pesar de ser un conocido por unos cuantos años, un amigo que a pesar de la lejanía de sus distritos e instituto, apreciaban, no lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que se le rondaba por la cabeza. No lo conocían bien porque él no mostraba mucho de sí mismo para hacerse a una idea de sus intenciones, ¿debían de preocuparse o no? El pelirrojo no mostró nunca interés en el sexo femenino, ni masculino, nada. Así que, ¿para que la querría? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todos los conocidos del Sabaku.

Tsunade, al igual que ellos, no conseguía salir de su asombro. Parpadeó repetidas veces dejando pasar los murmullos de las sala sin creer haber oído esa cantidad salir de la nada y dejar en completo mutismo a cualquier interesado en la peliazul. Inaudito.

−¿Mil?- preguntó para asegurarse de que escuchó bien y no se imaginó nada. Sintiendo el corazón palpitarle como loco.

−Sí, mil, ¿puedo pagar con tarjeta de crédito? –se puso en pie, borrando las inexistentes arrugas de su perfecto y elegante uniforme blanco. Sintiendo los ojos de todos mientras hablaba y se adecentaba con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos en pie cuando terminó. Sabiendo que él había ganado y no había posibilidades de que alguien pujara más alto −Tengo prisa.

−Oh, sí, pues si nadie ofrece más- la falta de sonido en el interior de gimnasio dijo suficiente, dio un golpe con el martillo fuera de su anterior estupor, eufórica −¡Vendida a… ¿quién eres por cierto?

−Sabaku no Gaara, instituto suna y número- miró la paleta sobre su silla, dándole la vuelta al estar boca abajo- seiscientos sesenta y seis.

Tenten, apoyada al lado de un inmóvil Neji que no sabía cómo reaccionar aún, encontraba la situación más graciosa que extraña o preocupante. Las palabras de Ino una hora y pico antes de que diera comienzo el acto, llenaron su cabeza, haciéndola sonreír para no poner peor a su protector comprador por reírse en voz alta.

La yamanaka no había podido estar más acertada sin saberlo cuando hablaron antes, y estaba segura que ella también se reiría cuando el lunes se lo contara en la hora del almuerzo.

 _−Un día martes, siendo Hina la trece, y siendo comprada por el seiscientos sesenta y seis, el número del demonio_ \- mordió su labio inferior ante ese pensamiento para no soltar una carcajada que la delatara − _Mejor coincidencia imposible, estaba condenada sin duda. Estoy deseando que termine pronto el fin de semana para interrogarla sobre que quería Gaara de ella._

Mientras, a pesar de la diversión que le causaba que su tímida amiga hubiera sido comprada por el chico conocido por ser de impenetrable roca, debía calmar al no tan estoico Hyûga de ir a interrogar al pelirrojo y hacer otra escena de nuevo. Porque verlo despegarse de la pared fue lo que la hizo reaccionar y tirarle del brazo hacía una de las dos salidas para alejarlo de momento.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras una nueva chica salía al escenario para ser ofrecida en subasta, los chicos con un Shikamaru despertado a la fuerza porque Naruto al intentar ponerse al día con el pelirrojo fue derribado de la silla, seguían al Sabaku hasta la mesa de papeleo para dar sus datos. Escuchando una pregunta tras otra de Kiba y Naruto sin entenderlos porque hablaban ambos a la vez. Pasando de largo también de las expresiones faciales tristes, decepcionas e incluso enfadas de las chicas que estaban a la espera de ser vendidas cerca de allí

Una chica rubia de grandes gafas le pasó un folio con un formulario que rellenar con una sonrisa nerviosa al verlo de frente con su inexpresividad intimidante, negando el bolígrafo estándar que le ofrecía para tomar una estilográfica del bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar, inclinándose en la mesa para comenzar a escribir.

−Venga, tío, contesta algo- puso en queja Naruto con un puchero a sus espaldas, viendo a Hinata acercarse a lejos pero siendo detenida cada dos por tres en el camino para recibir enhorabuenas por la cantidad obtenida, sonrojándose sin remedio.

−No habléis a la vez y podré entenderos, no puedo oíros si preguntáis al mismo tiempo cosas diferentes- no subió la cabeza para hablarles, no hacía falta.

−¿Por qué Hinata? –se adelantó el Inuzuka.

−¿Por qué no? Es diferente – explicación fue pobre, lo supo por el sonido de duda que hizo su mejor amigo por su escasa información –las chicas a las que estoy acostumbrado a ver día a día son orgullosas, descaradas, degradantes para sí mismas y no dudan en apuñalarse unas a las otras si creen que por eso van a ganar atención de mi parte. Son acosadoras- Sasuke sabía a la perfección a que se refería porque estaba en las mismas condiciones, y ya sabía sin necesidad de que se tuviera que explicar más el que hubiera elegido a la princesa de los Hyûga –Ella por el contrario por lo que ha dicho vuestra directora, y visto en su lenguaje corporal en las ocasiones donde la he visto, me dicen que es lo contrario a las demás, así que por eso la he comprado.

Entregó el formulario rellenado a la mujer para que esta lo sellara y sacara un datáfono y lo conectaba al ordenador que había allí instalado. Sacó su cartera de cuero para tomar con dos dedos una dorada tarjeta de crédito que ofrecer para pagar la suma.

−Con seiscientos te habría bastado- comentó su cuñado que se acababa de enterar de lo ocurrido por el Uchiha.

−Lo bueno sale caro y me aseguro de que nadie más pueda ganar mi oferta- puso la contraseña en el pequeño aparato para efectuar el pago. Alzando la mirada y viendo que su compra ya había llegado a la mesa y miraba nerviosa el final de su falda con el rostro rojo –Ven aquí – ordenó guardando la tarjeta y recibiendo el ticket de su transacción. Más no se movió de su sitio porque la entonación ronca y pausada la pusieron aún más alterada −¿Quieres que vaya yo a ti? Como he dicho antes, tengo prisa.

Alzó la mano y dubitativa, mirándolo con incertidumbre, levantó una de sus manos y la posó sobre su palma, chillando agudo cuando entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de ella para acercarla y detener su caída con su brazo libre al rodearla por los hombros. Alterando peor su ya acelerado corazón por la estrecha cercanía.

−¿A qué viene esa prisa? –quiso saber el castaño de aspecto salvaje arrugando la nariz al ver a Hinata queriendo soltarse de su mano y separarse de su abrazo sin existo porque el pelirrojo no la dejaba −¿Y por qué de repente estas tan íntimo con ella?

−Tiene que parecer que somos pareja- soltó con la más infinita parsimonia, ajeno a la nueva sorpresa del resto y al mayor nivel de bochorno de Hinata que estaba luchando por no desmayarse ahí mismo de la impresión al escuchar esa frase- Hoy es la subasta de chicos en mi centro, y me han apuntado sin preguntarme si deseaba participar, solo puedo librarme si tengo novia, así que por eso la compré y la trato de esta manera. Tenemos que ser naturales.

Quedaron sin palabras, no sabían si reír por su retorcida manera de pensar e inmiscuir a la pobre de su amiga sin comerlo ni beberlo en una cosa como ser pareja de pega, llorar por el mismo motivo dicho antes o pegarle. El cerebro del pelirrojo era una caja de granadas, cuando menos se lo esperaban, explotaba alguna y los dejaba muertos.

−Tu sabes que las parejas de verdad coquetean, se dan besos, caricias, son íntimos y todas esas cosas, ¿verdad?- Naruto se ruborizó de pena por contemplar a Hinata mortificada por hacerle entender lo que podría llegar a suceder, mirando asustada a Gaara que seguía inmutable y serio.

−Sí, lo sé- conciso y al grano- Que así sea entonces, si tengo que hacer alguna de esas cosas en algún momento, lo haré.

Querían decirle que no era informarle lo que buscaban al decirle lo que implicaba ser una pareja, que no había captado lo que querían decirle, pero ya era tarde, el Sabaku se despidió de ellos alegando que el autobús que iba con destino a su instituto estaba por llegar a la parada y debían marcharse para llegar a tiempo y no perderlo.

Dándose media vuelta y llevando a la mortificada peliazul bajo el brazo, al ras de su cuerpo hacía la puerta por la que entró antes de empezar el evento, tomando un brazo de ella por el camino para hacerla envolver el suyo a su alrededor y apoyar su cabeza sobre su coronilla. Viendo a Hinata trastabillar de la impresión una vez y notar el brazo masculino reforzar el agarre para que no cayera, diciéndole al oído Dios sabría qué barbaridad a pesar de sería algo inocente del interior del corazón del Sabaku como siempre que hablaba de algo ajeno a su conocimiento como era el caso en la actualidad.

Al final, la única que salió ganando fue Tsunade con el dinero que estaba recaudando porque, Ino habría puesto verde a Sai si éste le había pedido que se desnudara para dibujarla a pesar del carácter extrovertido de la rubia y lo que su actitud descarada pudiera dar a parecer. Sakura envuelta en un trió amoroso ridículo para luego terminar en una cita con un completo desconocido que resultó ser igual que los otros dos idiotas que montaron un numero por ella. Tenten aburrida siguiendo a un frenético Neji en plan agente del gobierno a su avergonzada y cortada prima por todas partes donde la llevara Gaara y sus intentos para parecer una verdadera pareja para librarse de ser subastado.

Sin duda un año de singulares e inesperadas parejas.

Fin.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola, hola a todos querido lectores, al fin después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo (porque no me acuerdo cuanto tiempo llevaba este one-shot como ganador en la lista de votaciones) lo acabé, ¡Y con nada más ni nada menos que treinta hojas de Word! Inaudito *palmaditas en la espalda para mí misma*.**

 **Las parejas en si no son tan explicitas como estáis acostumbrados de leer de mi parte, incluso por primera vez algo una insinuación del inosai, pero bueno, la extraña y extensa trama es así, no se puede esperar más de una subasta de chicas donde desconocidos pueden comprar a otro desconocido, o amigos, así que espero haber hecho algo coherente por lo menos.**

 **Ya me diréis si tiene algo de sentido y si os ha gustado, y por supuesto, ya podéis votar a través del review o de un PM por le nuevo one-shot de mi lista que deseáis que escriba.**

 **Como ya bien sabéis, cualquier error háganmelo saber por review para corregirlo enseguida, por favor.**

 **¡Y Feliz Halloween a todos, que no os asusten mucho ni comías demasiados dulces porque luego duele la barriga! Xb**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 31 de octubre de 2016.**


End file.
